


cupid's chokehold

by doritek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Debut EXO, dika, fluff kinda, kadi - Freeform, taemin's an ass
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritek/pseuds/doritek
Summary: niezależnie od stanu waszej desperacji, nigdy nie proście lee taemina o pomoc w randkowaniu.





	cupid's chokehold

 

 

  
\- więc po prostu... zamierasz mu powiedzieć, co czujesz, tak? – spytał taemin, upijając łyka swojego macchiato z dodatkową porcją bitej śmietany, syropu waniliowego i posypki kokosowej. piosenkarz miał dość dziwne preferencje, jeśli chodziło o kawę, ale zdawało się, że to nie dziwiło już jego towarzysza.

spotkania w kawiarni zawsze wydawały się młodszemu nie do końca dobrym pomysłem, bo bał się, że ktoś przy drugim stoliku zainteresuje się ich rozmową, ale inni klienci byli na tyle pochłonięci własnymi konwersacjami, że całkowicie nie obchodziła ich dwójka idoli, gadająca o crushu jednego z nich.

\- um, taki mam plan – odparł jego rozmówca

\- i co mu powiesz? – powiedział starszy

\- no... że bardzo go lubię – odpowiedział chłopak

\- chyba nie chcesz na tym skończyć, nie?

\- sam nie wiem... co mogę jeszcze powiedzieć? – dopytał drugi, co spowodowało u jego przyjaciela chwilowe załamanie nad jego postawą

\- koleś, rozprawiasz się od godziny na temat tego, jaki to on nie jest super, a naprawdę chcesz skończyć na „lubię cię"?

\- bardzo... – dodał

\- matko – westchnął chłopak – kwiatka mu kup chociaż

\- kwiatka? – spytał ciemnowłosy

\- kwiatka, takie kolorowe co z ziemi wyrasta

\- taemin-hyung, nie traktuj mnie jak debila – odparł

\- traktuję cię adekwatnie do twojej postawy, zachowujesz się jakbyś nigdy w życiu dziewczyny nie podrywał – stwierdził lee

\- hyung, jestem gejem – powiedział drugi

\- cholera, zapomniałem – puknął się w głowę starszy – ale plan jest taki, znajdziesz ładną różę czy inne takie, pójdziesz do niego, powiesz mu że jest super, zaprosisz go na jakąś superrandkę i wszystko cacy, tak?

\- a jak nie wyjdzie?

\- wtedy będziesz szukał godności w exo-m - stwierdził - ale nie dołuj się, Chiny nie są takie złe

\- widzę, że bardzo we mnie wierzysz

\- wierzę, tylko... przemyśl to, wiesz, Pekin to też dobre rozwiązanie, tak na wszelki wypadek...

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

  
\- taemin, daj mi spokój – powiedziałem, przyspieszając coraz bardziej kroku w ucieczce przed moim przyjacielem, który truchtał, próbując mnie dogonić.

\- słuchaj, ja wiem, że jesteś wyższy, ale to nie w porządku wykorzysytywać czyjeś słabości, wiesz? – wydyszał za mną – uspokój się, wszystko przeanalizujemy i wyciągniemy wnioski

\- jakie wnioski? że jestem pierdołą?

\- widzisz, sam to zauważyłeś – odparł, na co zgromiłem go wzrokiem

\- próba nie dania ci w twarz chyba zakończy się klęską – oznajmiłem

\- jeny, wyluzuj, to przecież nie koniec świata, przecież nie odmówił...

\- tak, tylko miał na uszach pieprzone słuchawki!

jak się okazało, nie był potrzebny żaden kwiatek

nawet nie musiałem szczególnie się starać, bo cały mój plan legł w gruzach przez te cholerne słuchawki, które oddaliły mnie od celu o dobre kilkadziesiąt lat świetlnych.

\- ale wiesz, szło ci naprawdę nieźle, podszedłeś do niego i w ogóle, wszystko super, tylko... nie mogłeś wymyśleć czegoś innego?

\- spanikowałem, okej?

i może naprawdę udałoby mi się wyjść jeszcze z tej sytuacji z honorem gdyby nie to, że gdy mój obiekt westchnień wreszcie zdjął tak wadzący przedmiot ze swoich uszu, zamiast wymyśleć cokolwiek sensownego zapytałem się go o to czy ma papier toaletowy.

kurwa mać.

\- serio, zapytałeś go o to, czy ma pieprzoną srajtaśmę?

\- też chciałbym, by to nie była prawda – odparłem

i jakby tego było mało, taemin nagrał to wszystko z boku.

\- ale wiesz, zawsze możemy to zobaczyć jeszcze raz i spróbować to przeanalizować i poćwiczyć nad słabymi punktami – zasugerował lee

\- spierdalaj – odpowiedziałem, w odpowiedzi słysząc tylko śmiech

faktycznie, bardzo, kurwa, śmieszne.

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
\- słuchaj, to na pewno zadziała – zapewnił go starszy z uśmiechem na ustach

\- jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? – spytał tamten

\- no wiesz, założysz to na siebie, tak się zwykle robi z ubraniami – odparł lee – co to zakochanie robi z ludźmi...

\- rany boskie, przestań, wiesz o co mi chodzi

\- załóż je na siebie, to zobaczysz jak to zadziała – zasugerował drugi, podając mu reklamówkę. po chwili siłowania się z naprawdę wąskimi nogawkami, młodszy wreszcie był w stanie zobaczyć końcowy efekt drobnej zmiany wyglądu, która według jego przyjaciela miała zdziałać cuda.

\- i to ma niby coś zmienić? – spytał, wychodząc z łazienki

\- wow – stwierdził tamten – jeśli to nic nie zmieni, to zapewniam cię, że z jego wzrokiem jest coś naprawdę nie w porządku

\- hyung, ja cię proszę...

\- zdarza mi się zapomnieć, okej? nie chciałem być niemiły, a wracając do tematu twojej metamorfozy to uwierz, że po zobaczeniu ciebie zaczynam kwestionować swoją orientację seksualną

\- to chyba źle, biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś bi

\- to nieładnie tak upominać starszych, wiesz? zdarza mi się pomylić

\- ostatnio dziwnie często – dodał brunet

\- oj zamknij się, lepiej przećwicz to, co powinieneś zrobić

\- hyung, bycie seksownym nie działa w moim przypadku

\- trochę więcej pewności siebie, co? tym razem się uda

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
jeśli lee taemin kiedykolwiek was o czymś zapewni, lepiej w to nie wierzyć.

jak widać w moim przypadku jego obietnice działają odwrotnie.

\- jongin – klepnął mnie w ramię starszy – jongin noo, nie daj się prosić

\- nigdzie z tobą nie idę! – krzyknąłem poirytowany

\- no okay, okay, mam rozumieć, że teraz już nie masz zamiaru opuszczać pokoju?

\- dokładnie – potwierdziłem

\- cóż – westchnął – a gdybym wziął cię na shake'a?

\- nie – pokręciłem głowę

\- a na kurczaka?

\- nie

\- a gdyby kurczaka przynióśł przystojny dostawca z dużymi oczami i ładnymi ustami? – zaproponowal

\- przestań mnie prowokować!

\- no dobra już dobra, spokojnie, przecież nic się nie stało

\- robię z siebie kretyna - stwierdziłem

\- nieprawda, prezentujesz się z jak najlepszej strony – zaprzeczył tae

\- tylko nie przed tym, kim powinienem

okay muszę przyznać, rady taemina były _częściowo_ trafne.

moje nowe skórzane spodnie, opinające każdy centymetr mych nóg faktycznie przyciągały uwagę. i faktycznie dzięki pewności siebie byłem w stanie wyglądać pociągająco, co nie zmieniało faktu, że plany znowu legły w gruzach.

faktycznie, spotkanie z przyszłymi członkami zespołu nie obyło się bez reakcji na mój nowy element garderoby.

baekhyun patrzył na niego, jakbym był modelką na wybiegu na tygodniu mody w paryżu, tao wyglądał jakby chciał zerwać spodnie i ukraść dla siebie póki jeszcze mógł, a kris prawie się nie wywrócił na krześle, widząc jak wchodziłem do pokoju.

co nie zmieniało faktu że kyungsoo przez całe dwie godziny spotkania nie spojrzał na mnie ani razu.

na nic się też zdały małe gesty, które miały przyciągnąć uwagę chłopaka, a tak naprawdę skończyły się pękniętą wargą od wzmożonego przygryzania jej.

brawo ja.

\- mam dość – powiedziałem, rzucając się na łóżko

\- słuchaj, coś wymyślimy... a właściwie to ja, bo z twoim talentem to chyba jesteś lekko bezużyteczny

dzięki.

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
\- powiedziałeś, że na spodniach się skończy

\- tak, ale jak widzisz, nie udało nam się osiągnąć zamierzonego efektu, więc nie kończymy z eksperymentowaniem

\- i myślisz, że akurat to się uda – powiedział młodszy

\- ja nie myślę, ja jestem tego pewien – stwierdził tamten

\- ja coś niezbyt – odparł kai

\- oh, spójrz na siebie, wyglądasz zjawiskowo – taemin skierował wzrok kima w lustro

\- wyglądam jak ty

\- czyli zjawiskowo, wydawało mi się to oczywiste – odpowiedział lee – jestem pewien, że teraz zadziała

\- tak samo jak poprzednio?

\- słuchaj, teraz okoliczności są inne, dużo łatwiej będzie ci zwrócić na siebie uwagę – odparł chłopak – a jeśli nie, to pomogę ci, by na ciebie spojrzał

\- dzięki, chyba nie będzie to konieczne – stwierdził młodszy

\- oj skarbie, nie ufasz mi – zauważył blondyn

\- ciekawe dlaczego – prychnął kim

\- trochę wiary w siebie! po prostu rządź imprezą jak to robisz na parkiecie i jestem pewien, że poleci wprost w twoje ramiona, a potem tylko małżeństwo i trójka dzieci

\- ta, jasne – zaśmiał się drugi

\- czy ja kiedykolwiek nie miałem racji? – spytał tamten

\- ostatnio często ci się zdarzało

\- uwierz mi, kyungsoo jeszcze będzie twój

\- mhm

\- nie wiem jak ty, ale ja tak łatwo nie odpuszczę, nawet jeśli będzie się to wiązało z użyciem chloroformu i przywiązaniem go do łóżka

\- przestań! – krzyknął jongin

\- no spokojnie, przecież żartuję – odparł, na co kim zmienił wyraz twarzy na spokojniejszy – chociaż może to niezły pomysł?

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

  
\- no i kto by się, kurwa, tego spodziewał – prychnąłem, patrząc na mojego przyjaciela, który tak jak ja, opierał się o chłodne kafelki łazienki

\- zapowiadało się dobrze, po pros... – zaczął

\- nie, ta cała impreza to jakiś żart, wiedziałem żeby tu nie przychodzić – powiedziałem

życie zaczynało ze mnie kpić.

faktycznie, może plan taemina nie wydawał się być taki zły – impreza halloweenowa pozwalała na szaleństwo, nawet na zrobienie z siebie boga seksu, a to według niego miało zadziałać.

co prawda śmiem wątpić, że to przyniosłoby jakiś efekt, ale nawet nie miałem okazji tego sprawdzić, ponieważ stało się coś, czego w ogóle nie brałem pod uwagę, a z perspektywy czasu wydawało się być tak cholernie oczywiste.

kyungsoo nie przyszedł.

po prostu został w dormie, w ogóle nie zjawiając się tutaj.

pojawili się prawie wszyscy, nie licząc yixinga, który wrócił do chin na kilka dni i właśnie jego, bo jak stwierdził, „nie będzie tam nikogo interesującego".

jedyne, co teraz miałem do roboty, to siedzenie w kiblu, bo ani nie można było się upić, płacząc nad żałosnym żywotem, ani po prostu pieprzyć to wszystko i iść do domu, bo mama taemin sprawowała opiekę jeszcze lepszą niż cały ten pieprzony managment.

\- ale hej, spójrz, są tego plusy, wyglądasz w tym momencie oszałamiająco, widziałeś jak te rookies na ciebie patrzyły? – spytał

\- ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie jestem zainteresowany dziewczynami?

\- cholera, zdarza mi się zapomnieć, tak? – odpowiedział

\- to wszystko jest bez sensu – wypaliłem, przeczesując swoje kosmyki, które z naturalnego w kilka godzin zmieniły kolor na platynowy blond. nie dało się zaprzeczyć, wyglądałem naprawdę dobrze z całym tym makijażem i strojem, ale _po co_?

na pewno moim celem nie było prezentowanie się tak dobrze, jeśli miałem przyciągać wzrok jakichś lasek, które wykonują tańce na krzesłach.

zawsze wiedziałem, że soo-man jest jakimś fetyszystą.

\- słuchaj no, nie załamuj się, bo nie po to tyle już się wysilałem, żebyś teraz stwierdził, że nie masz ochoty na kontynuowanie naszego planu

\- oh, no jasne, zrobię z siebie debila jeszcze kilkadziesiąt razy, zanim wreszcie uda mi się dotrzeć do kyungsoo, a on i tak mnie wyśmieje

\- nie rozumiem dlaczego mialby to zrobić – stwierdził lee

\- oh, daj spokój, nawet nie wiemy, czy nie jest hetero?

\- skarbie, wydawało mi się, że możemy być tego pewni – parsknął śmiechem – takie pośladki nie są potrzebne w związku z dziewczyną

\- przestań, zachowujesz się jak zboczeniec

\- no tak, bo ty nigdy nie zwróciłeś na to uwagi – odparł

\- zamknij się – uciszyłem go

\- chodź, pójdziemy sobie z kimś pogadać, przecież nie spędzimy całej imprezy w kiblu - zasugerował

\- nie jestem zainteresowany rozmową z nikim – stwierdziłem

\- ale twój stary hyung jest, a ty jeszcze nie miałeś okazji poznać wielu osób – wyjaśnił – no chodź, rozmawiałeś kiedyś z siostrami jung? mówię ci, warto – zanim zdążyłem zareagować, pociągnął mnie za rękę i wyprowadził na korytarz

\- to się źle skończy – westchnąłem, idąc za przyjacielem i opuszczając pomieszczenie.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

\- nie powiesz, to naprawdę genialny plan – stwierdził taemin, patrząc w stronę młodszego z nadzieją w oczach

\- nie jestem przekonany, czy to zadziała – odparł tamten

\- jak widać nie mamy szczęścia do prezentowania ciebie jako seksiaka, więc spróbujmy uderzyć z drugiej strony – zasugerował – to naprawdę idealny plan, uwierz mi. spójrz, mamy wszystko, czego potrzeba, nie trzeba się wysilać, a powodzenie jest niemal stuprocentowe, nie rozumiem, czemu jesteś nieprzekonany

\- sam nie wiem, wydaje mi się, że to nie wypali

\- nie bądź taki sceptyczny, uda się. ja ci to mówię

\- ostatnim razem też mówiłeś

\- ostatnim razem byliśmy naprawdę blisko, a to, co teraz zrobimy będzie wiesz, niczym śmietanka na torcie, niczym finał symfonii, niczym...

\- dobra, skończ już z tymi porównaniami, zrozumiałem – przerwał mu jongin

\- uciszanie umysłu geniusza powinno być przestępstwem – stwierdził lee – gdyby nie ja, nic by się nie stało

\- nadal nic się nie stało, jeśli nie zauważyłeś

\- klucz to progres, mój drogi, a my posuwamy się do przodu, nie widzisz? – spytał

\- coś niezbyt – odpowiedział mu kim

\- a ja tak i doskonale widzę, że meta jest na wyciągnięcie ręki

\- gdybym wiedział, że mam kumpla jasnowidza sprzedałbym cię dla cyrku czy coś – zauważył kai

\- SM niewiele się od niego różni – odpowiedział starszy – to jak, piszesz się na to?

\- a mam jakiś wybór?

\- możesz mi ładnie podziękować za pomoc, a ja schowam moją urazę i przemyślę, czy nadal możemy być przyjaciółmi – odparł tae

\- dobra, niech ci będzie – westchnął drugi

\- bardzo dobra decyzja – uśmiechnął się tamten – nie pożałujesz, zobaczysz

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
\- co to ma być?! – krzyknąłem, wskazując palcem „dzieło" mojego przyjaciela. albo raczej jakieś pojebane gówno, które nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, co ustaliliśmy.

\- nie wiem, czemu się irytujesz, przecież jesteś tutaj – stwierdził

\- nie o to nam chodziło! – podniosłem głos

starałem się uwierzyć taeminowi, że tym razem wypali, naprawdę, ale jeśli miał na myśli to, co zrobił, to mógł w ogóle się nie fatygować.

to, co mówił brzmiało nawet całkiem przekonywająco i wydawało się dość logiczne. skoro koncept bycia super seksownym najwidoczniej nie chciał zadziałać, może warto było spróbować czegoś zupełnie innego?

tylko że to wcale nie miało wyglądać w ten sposób.

\- nie wiem jak tobie, ale mi _dokładnie_ o to chodziło – stwierdził

ja naprawdę nie wiem, co ze mną było nie tak, żeby chociaż przez minutę mu wierzyć.

jakim cudem mogłem pomyśleć, że zadziała pomysł z jakimś durnym wymyślonym konkursem na najlepsze aegyo wśród niedługo debiutujących trainees?

i skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że temu idiocie przyjdzie do głowy pomysł, żeby umieścić mnie w kategorii „zwycięzca od końca"?

\- żartujesz sobie, prawda? – powiedziałem

\- nie moja wina, że nie umiesz być uroczy, a mając zrobić aegyo zaczynasz się śmiać jak szaleniec. nawet kris umie zrobić buing buing bez zachowywania się, jakby był niezrównoważony psychicznie, mimo że jest

\- mogłeś chociaż kłamać!

\- wszyscy by się zorientowali, że to naciągane, nikt nie jest na tyle ślepy

\- tak, więc postanowiłeś, że wygra sehun – prychnąłem

\- jest uroczy, nic na to nie zrobię – odparł

\- jakim sposobem w ogóle myślisz, że to zadziała?! – krzyknąłem

\- jesteś na liście, ktoś na pewno na ciebie zwróci uwagę – stwierdził – nie irytuj się tak kochany, złość piękności szkodzi

\- masz jeszcze jakieś świetne pomysły, które w twoim mniemaniu cokolwiek dadzą? – spytałem

\- słuchaj, ja naprawdę chciałem pomóc – powiedział

\- ciekawe, że na razie robisz wszystko, żeby wyszło odwrotnie – odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia z budynku

\- jongin, zaczekaj no! – krzyknął za mną

\- wiesz co, dzięki za wsparcie, naprawdę to cenię – uśmiechnąłem się krzywo i popchnąłem drzwi, wychodząc na świeże powietrze

ja pierdolę.

 

 

***

 

 

taemin: no weź

taemin: nie odzywasz się do mnie już trzeci dzień

taemin: wiem, że widziałeś mnie na stołówce, nie musiałeś ignorować mnie jak cham

taemin: ja naprawdę chciałem dobrze

taemin: nie wiedziałem, że tak cię to zirytuje

taemin: przepraszam noo

taemin: naprawdę przepraszam

_Wyświetlono 20:43_

taemin: odezwiesz się?

_Wyświetlono 20:44_

taemin: słuchaj, chcesz mieć focha, to spoko, ale zrozum, że nie miałem złych intencji

taemin: jak nie chcesz na razie się odzywać, to dobra, dam ci czas

taemin: ale możemy się spotkać jutro o 18:00 przy kawiarni? pogadamy i w ogóle

taemin: i kupię ci ten dobry deser z malinami, idealny na złamane serce

taemin: wiem że chcesz

_Wyświetlono 20:52_

taemin: potraktuję to jako tak

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
\- przepraszam, to musi być jakaś pomyłka – powiedziałem, spoglądając na chłopaka przede mną, który wpatrywał się we mnie wzorkiem, w którym nie byłem w stanie zidentyfikować żadnej emocji – jesteś pewien, że to był numer, z którego dostałeś SMSa?

\- tak, chyba że się pomyliłem, ale sam spójrz – odparł mój rozmówca, pokazując mi wyświetlacz swojego telefonu

_+82-746-928-352: Cześć, mógłbyś przyjść do kawiarni o 18:00? Chciałbym cię zapytać o kilka szczegółów dotyczących waszego debiutu. Taemin-ah._

\- cholera jasna – mruknąłem pod nosem, czytając treść wiadomości

\- coś nie tak? – spytał chłopak, patrząc na mnie. podniosłem wzrok, aby oddać mu urządzenie, a gdy moje spojrzenie napotkało jego, mogłem przysiąc, że na chwilę straciłem całkowicie poczucie rzeczywistości.

\- nie, po prostu... przepraszam cię bardzo za niego, nie wiem dlaczego zrobił coś takiego

\- to nie twoja wina, spokojnie – odpowiedział, ale nadal odnosiłem wrażenie, że doskonale wie, co właśnie miało miejsce

\- słuch...

\- wiesz co, ja już będę leciał, uhm, miłego wieczoru – przerwał mi chłopak i zanim zdążyłem nawet mruknąć słowa pożegnania, jego już dawno nie było.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

  
\- lee taemin, przysięgam że cię zabiję – powiedziałem sam do siebie, przemierzając szybkim krokiem chodnik, aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do siedziby wytwórni. wewnątrz mnie kotłowało się tak wiele emocji, ale przede wszystkim czułem złość i zawód do mojego przyjaciela, który postanowił, że spieprzy sprawę do reszty, nawet nie pytając mnie o zdanie.

wszedłem do środka, ale zanim zdążyłem się choćby rozejrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, którym korytarzem prowadzi szlak do wpierdolu, dopadł mnie chanyeol, który zadyszany oparł się o mnie i przez kilkanaście sekund stał w ten sposób, starając się uspokoić oddech.

\- słuchaj, mam coś do zro... – zacząłem, ale wyższy pokazał mi ręką, żebym zaczekał

\- posłuchaj, ważna sprawa, zwołali jakieś dziwne treningi i wylądowaliśmy razem, mamy razem ćwiczyć intro

\- my? – spytałem, patrząc na parka ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy

\- sam jestem zszokowany, ale podobno to ma na celu integrację czy inne takie pierdoły – odpowiedział – chodź, mieliśmy zacząć o szóstej – dodał i pociągnął mnie za sobą w stronę sal treningowych.

po przebraniu się i rozgrzewce byliśmy gotowi na ćwiczenie, ale zanim nawet zdążyliśmy zacząć, telefon Yeola zadzwonił.

\- słuchaj, muszę na chwilę lecieć, niedługo wrócę, ćwicz te swoje balety czy coś – powiedział i wyszedł szybkim krokiem z sali, zamykając za sobą drzwi

\- what the fuck? – mruknąłem tuż po tym, gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, zostawiając mnie całkowicie samego w pustym pomieszczeniu. nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty, niż ćwiczenie układu, który przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy szlifowaliśmy do perfekcji, a stwierdziłem, że przecież starszy na pewno za chwilę wróci.

jednak mijały kolejne minuty, a za chłopakiem nie było ani śladu, a w dodatku wyglądało na to, że miał wyłączony telefon, więc stwierdziłem, że to nie ma sensu. już miałem w planach zabranie swoich rzeczy i pójście do mojego przyjaciela, aby wreszcie z nim pogadać, ale nie miałem absolutnie żadnego pojęcia gdzie jest, a chodzenie po budynku bez większego celu mogło mi przynieść więcej kłopotów, niż korzyści.

zacząłem więc przypominać sobie układy, które jeszcze kilka lat temu miałem opanowane do perfekcji. co prawda patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze, byłem w stanie zauważyć, że straciłem grację w poruszaniu się i nieskazitelność w posturze chłopca, ale za to zyskałem męski i dojrzały wygląd, czego kiedyś tak uparcie wyczekiwałem.

spróbowałem wykonać krok, który podpatrzyłem u starszych tancerzy, gdy byłem młodszy i z uśmiechem na ustach stwierdziłem, że mimo braków formy i tak wygląda on dużo lepiej, niż w moim wykonaniu sprzed kilku lat. zacząłem wykonywać cały układ, który kiedyś ćwiczylem, aby przygotować się dobrze na przyszłość, a po którymś piruecie całkowicie straciłem kontrolę nad całą otaczającą mnie rzeczywistością, skupiając się jedynie na wykonaniu figur z odpowiednią dokładnością i uczuciem.

sam nie spostrzegłem, gdy dotarłem do końcowego révérence, kłaniając się aż do ziemi przed nieistniejącą publiką. dopiero gdy podniosłem się, zauważyłem, że w kącie sali ktoś stoi, chowając się za filarem.

\- co do.... – mruknąłem, skupiając wzrok na postaci przede mną, aby ją zidentyfikować. była zdecydowanie zbyt niska, aby mogła być chanyeolem, a ta budowa ciała mogła należeć tylko do jednej...

\- przepraszam, ja nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś – powiedział kyungsoo – usłyszałem o tych wszystkich treningach i przyszedłem do wskazanej sali, ale myślałem, że nikogo nie ma, dopiero potem zobaczyłem ciebie – wyjaśnił – wiesz, bardzo ładnie tańczysz – dodał

\- uhm, dziękuję – skłoniłem się lekko, odwracając wzrok od chłopaka. patrzenie na niego za długo lekko mnie stresowało, dlatego wolałem jednak podziwiać jego piękno w lustrzanym odbiciu.

\- to ja już... – zaczął i ruszył w kierunku drzwi

\- poczekaj – powiedziałem – słuchaj, mogę cię o coś spytać?

\- jasne – odparł

\- kyungsoo-hyung, pójdziesz ze mną na randkę?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> praca pojawiła się również na portalu Wattpad pod tym samym tytułem, podzielona na rozdziały. 
> 
> Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/121243020-cupid%27s-chokehold


End file.
